David 10 y Uri 10:Carrera contra el tiempo
Trailer david y uri se confian al ver a un enemigo ya que vencieron a todos,pero este es mas poderoso y tambien algo conocido,Quien ganara? ,Quien es este villano casi conocido? veanlo pronto...! Sinópsis En Cuautitlan Izcalli Wiki Ben10fanonDOS presents... A David 10 and Uri 10 production Cuautitlan izcalli,el municipio menos tranquilo de Edo. Mex. *se hace polvo* Eon:donde estan?! Fuego: aquí! Diamante: Esto sera facil, no Uri? Archivo:DiamanteCCT.jpg Fuego: si! Eon: al fin Gerson: ja aaaah ajajaja Diamante: gerson?! Un bebe no pelea Yaz: dejenlo Andy: hola Abue mari: mas aliens?! *se desmaya(otra vez)* Tia tere: mami?! Puchis: uri yo sere tu novia no yaz Yaz: eyh! Dory: soy famous Dora: hoda, soi doda Manchas: quiero comer todo el mundo Rockey: no puete set geniat chicot, soi dodey Zuri: metal! Janeth: patada? Juanito: arañas Primouth: wii! Mioni: quiero poderes chonianos! Prof. Edgar: hola chicos Diamante: teacher?! Prof. Edgar: tengo poderes de paradox! Todos: a peluchar! Luego Eon: me voy de aquí mi mamá me llama Todos: que no se extinguieron Eon: una de los 12 sobrevivientes de la guerra Hgbreed Todos: highbreed? Guerra? En chronia? Cuando? Eon: lo veran en AF si viven contra mi, pero, bye ;) Todos: bye ;) Entonces... - Del Espaciol es llegarón dos Omnitrixs!, y Ellos cambiarón y ahora son: "David 10 y Uri 10: Carrera contra el Tiempo"! En la escuela al día siguiente David: teacher! Prof. Edgar(susurrando): te cuidare de ese Eon, don't worry Jose maria: a grus! Gustavo: que joseph? Jose: y grab? Gustavo: al lado de ti Jose: oh! Gracias y olz Edgar: jose! Write "oh! Gracias y olz" in your agenda 10 times and illustrate! Jose: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Edgar: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Jose: noooh! Edgar: siiih! En casa de David Uri: Eon esta Ahi! David: A salvar la Tierra!!!!!!!!! Archivo:Foto del día 13-02-12 a la(s) 15.47 -4.jpg Eon:claro que no! Abue Yola: TRON, Ataca! TRON: TROOOOOON! *Se hace nave y Ataca a Eon* Santi: Agigigaga Nota: Este Santi es mi primo apenas nacido: ERES GENIAL"Verde" 22:32 16 mar 2012 (UTC) Eon: Los quiero solos Eon lanza un rayo que se lleva a el con David y Uri Comercial Educativo de la Serie: '' David y Uri comian Helado, mientrasque, Twelve Twelve llega a atacarlos, al ver eso, David y Uri accionan sus Omnitrixs, pero, se ponen en rojo. LA VIDA NO ES UN DIBUJO ANIMADO! Ahorra Energía, Todo Niño necesita Energia por estar acostumbrado, y también para..., SALVAR LA TIERRA!!!!!!!! Ahorra Energía, Please!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Fin del Comercial Educativo de la Serie. En el Portal David: Auch Santi y Fran: Hola! David y Uri: Hola! Eon: a otra dimension Lo hace otra vez En la Dimensión de David Potter DP(David Potter): Yo, Uri y....? Voldemor? ....Un Dementor? .... Eon: ....Eon DP: ah! D10(David 10): wow U10: soy Ron? U(DP): yes! Andy(DP): y yo? D10:Tu te quedaste A(DP): : ( Eon hace otra vez lo mismo Dim: D10,000 y U10,000 Eon: mejor a la normal en... En la que dijo Eon Eon: ADN! David: soy mitad Eon(no demostrado en mi plantilla) Daveon:Oh si! Bestia(U):REAH! Al final David y Uri: GANAMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Edgar: vamonos a la escuela se hace tarde! David: y no me da puntos extra en ingles por salvar el mundo? Edgar: on al reves(no) David: : ( Fin de los Fines... Categoría:Lol